Looking For Something
by GoodDayKindSir
Summary: Evanberry. AU. Sam Evans was lost one day, then he found the thing he didn't know he was searching. The mysterious dancer. Now he only has to learn her name. Join Sam and friends as he tries to find the name of the girl that has turned him into a stalker.
1. Lost

Looking for Something

Lost

_Hi everyone! This is my first Glee-fic. Hope you enjoy it. I plan to update frequently because I fear that if I don't, the fic will never be completed. Please R&R but I understand if you don't (I am guilty of not reviewing). I hope you enjoy the story._

Sam Evans was busy. Always busy. He had hoped that would change once he entered college, and low and behold he now barely had time to breathe. A member of the football team, part of the honor society, having a part-time job, and classes made him resent the ease of his senior year. Today, two weeks since he moved into his dorm, would be the first time he would actually take the time to learn where everything in his new home was. The only reason why he was doing this much was because he had ran out of clean laundry and didn't have the time to return home. He needed to learn about his dorm.

So far what he knew was that it was co-ed, featured a social room on every one of the three floors, had a laundry room (somewhere), and cost him four hundred dollars a month to live in (oh and it had given him a horribly stupid roommate known as Finn Hudson). Other than that, he was lost. Literally lost.

The building wasn't that large and yet he found himself in a basement he didn't know the dormitory had. He hoped that this was where the laundry room was, because he had been on all other three flours and was not anywhere to found. Then he heard a the pulse of music.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see_

I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today, Yeah

Having no other clue where to go (and being curious) Sam followed the music. Eventually he found himself staring in the window through the building fitness room (two things learned!) Inside was a woman with brown hair in a ponytail dancing to the music, her legs folding in on turns and extending as she leapt in the air. Her body moved with heart. It was breathtaking. She was completely unaware. Completely feeling the song. Although Sam had met her he was certain that she only free and true to herself when dancing.

It was in that moment that Sam Evans began to fall in love with the mysterious girl. Sadly, the moment was ruined when he was spotted by fellow football player Puck.

"Evans, man, what are you doing down here?"

Sam quickly thanked God that Puck didn't mention the staring and nodded to his laundry basket, "Trying to find a place to wash this stuff."

"Laundry room, down the hall to the left."

"Thanks man, just gonna get going."

"No problem dude. And don't worry, no one will know about your stalker moment."

His face dropped, "Dude! I was just looking!"

"Dude, that's fine, I used to look all of the time."

"Why don't you now?"

"My girl, Lauren, wrestling scholarship. She could literally break my balls if she caught me. I value the Jewish gems too much to waste them on some twenty second look. I won't tell anyone about it. Just don't go randomly gawking at some girl for five minutes. She might get a restraining order."

"Thanks man."

"Just go dude."

With that Sam walked to the laundry room. Puck watched him, smiling, knowing that Sam would probably end up stalking the poor dancer.

_Please don't hate me (I hate it when AN's take up half of the story). Just some plot points: A)Lauren, Puck, Sam, Rachel, Schue, Blaine, and Finn I am sure about in this story. I have no clue who I want to play who in this story outside of those seven. B) This is very AU, I will stay true to the personalities but that is all I can promise. We read AU to see the characters we love in a different light, right? Anyway, hope you have a great day and thank you for reading!-Sami_


	2. Meeting

Looking for Something

_Here is chapter two. I dedicate it to LastToFirst for being my first reviewer. I hope you guys enjoy it._

The next day found Sam beginning his first approach at stalker-hood. He had no clue who she was, yet he was determined to find out. Over the next week he would be standing outside the window of the fitness studio between eight-o-five and eight-fifty-five every night. He searched all over campus for her. He had found nothing. It was if she was an apparition contained to the studio.

Puck on the other hand was watching Sam. It was funny for him. For Noah Puckerman getting a girl was the easiest thing in the world. He was basically Joey Tribiani (with the brains!) So watching Sam was like, sad. The man didn't even have the balls to go up to her in their dorm. He was lame.

He slowly began to chuckle, which earned him a quick slap from the woman next to him.

"What's so funny," his girlfriend asked.

Puck grumbled, rubbing his arm, "Umm…Nothing."

Lauren gave him a look to which he quickly responded, "You see that kid over there? Big lips, lemonhead, getting whiplash from look at every brown haired girl on campus," Lauren nodded, "His is Sam Evans. Football team. Totally great quarterback. Apparently he is smart too. But he has problem."

"And what would this problem be?"

"He has a mystery girl."

"Like a girl he met online?"

"Kinda."

"What's so wrong with that Puckerman? People meet online all the time."

"You see that's the problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Dumbass didn't meet her online, in fact he hasn't met her at all. He found her. In the dormitory studio. And he lacks the manhood to even talk to her!"

"He knows what she looks like and he refuses to talk to her?"

"Worse! He's _shy_."

Lauren stared at her boyfriend, loving him, yet knowing that he was a complete asshole. She smirked, "Poor kid."

Puck was gob smacked, "Wait! What! You feel bad for this douche bag?"

"Puck, I think to be a douche bag you have to speak to a woman at the very least. He is clearly not a douche bag. You were, before we started dating. Now you're just an ass. He is on your team, you should help him."

"Lauren, "Puck starred at his girlfriend, "you are scaring me. Are you a closeted romantic? Do I need to go and buy you flowers and all of that shit?"

He was then slugged in the shoulder, "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Puckerman, I am not some floozy romantic like Fabray! I just think that this Sam kid needs help. It's sweet. It's like he has a thing for the nerdy girl and aches to know more."

"Shit, you are a romantic!"

"Puckerman, help Mr. Sam Evans or else the only thing you will be getting for the next month is glares."

He winced, "Okay babe."

"Now."

His eyes widened, "Like now, call him across the quad?"

"Clocks ticking."

"Evans!" he called to the blonde.

Sam looked up to see Puck sitting with some fat chick he had never met before, raising his hand. He stood and began to jog over to the duo.

"Evans, my man, meet my lady Lauren," he introduced the two.

As they shook hands Sam was shocked by the strength of the shake, nearly crushing his hand.

"Babe, leave his hand, he's quarterback."

Lauren then released the hand. Then she stated, "I heard about mystery girl."

"That was supposed to be a secret."

"Puck cannot hide anything from me, he values himself too much."

"Okay."

"Puck go get me a coke, I want to talk to my new friend here."

In a flash Noah Puckerman was gone and Sam Evans was scared. Lauren turned to look at him, "Its sweet."

"What is?"

"You're falling for this girl, just by watching her."

Sam looked at his hands, "I am shy and don't know how to approach her, she can get anyone."

"Look Sam, I know I am not that attractive and wonder half the time why Puckerman is with me. Yet he told me it took him a month to talk to me because he was scared I would reject him. Me! That fat, loudmouth chick. Sometimes girls don't like to be told how special they are all the time because it eventually stops feeling special. It's okay to be shy. You are entitled to be yourself. I think it's cool that the quarterback is too afraid to talk to this girl, it proves he has heart."

Sam looked her in the eye, "I am not afraid of rejection, I'm afraid that….I see her and I think, 'Wow, she is a gift to this world.' She's a gift I can't have because I can't for some unknown reason comprehend how a girl as amazing as her could waste her time with me."

Lauren put her hand on top of his, "Sam, you don't know her. But you want too. That's enough right now. Maybe once you talk to her you will know all her flaws and the angel will become human, someone you could be with."

He smiled, "Puck's lucky."

"Nah, he gets my evil side. My flaws and he loves me. Stupid fool. Mystery girl will be lucky too. What we have to do is get you talking to girls, find out who she is, then have you talk to her."

"What if I can't?"

"You will."

Over the next three months the trio had become a menace. Breaking down every little thing. Sam went to frat parties with Puck (Puck would be able to go to his parties without his girl because Sam was there coughchaperonecough and Sam would talk to girls that proved to him why he need to talk to Mystery Girl). Lauren and Sam became close friends, Puck frequently reminding Sam who Lauren belonged too (that earned him a punch from Lauren.)

They deliberated between every possibility the dancer could be. She wasn't on the dance team ("Thank Fuck" was all Puck had to say on the matter). She wasn't involved in the theater department ("Good, she's not self-centered" was Lauren's take on it). She wasn't mixed with the party scene or the Student Council (Sam's opinion, she didn't party and she didn't lead, she was middle man).

* * *

By the near end of the semester all three were exhausted with finals, the onslaught of Christmas and Hanukah, football, wrestling, jobs, and the search.

"Dude, why don't you just talk to her?" Puck questioned on day as the two watched her dance in the studio.

"Because she's special. When she dances, watch her." He paused, "It's her world. To let her know that someone had seen it would ruin everything. She's free. She doesn't care. I can't take that from her."

"Well you should do something for her then."

Sam turned to his friend, "What?"

Puck shrugged, "Buy her a Christmas present. Put it on top of the speakers so she has to notice it. Leave a note. Let her know that someone cares."

"Puck that sounds almost romantic."

"What, I have girlfriend. Sometimes romance is needed. If you can't talk to her at least let her know that someone cares."

Sam stared at her once more, wondering what he could get her, he didn't know her. He knew what music she liked, but that was it. His eyes curved across her body, the angles of leggings, leg warmers, tank top, and sweatshirt. Then it hit him.

* * *

A week later Sam watched as she entered the dance studio, to find a box wrapped in blue paper with a card on top. She carefully looked at the box, figuring out if it was for her. With steady fingers she opened the card that read:

_Beautiful Dancer,_

_You don't know me, but I know that every day you dance. You're exquisite, beautiful, and amazing. I am awed by your grace. Take this present as a token of my appreciation for being able to watch the talent that is you._

_Happy Holidays_

Sam observed her face as she read the card, a small smile gracing her features. Carefully she opened the box. A gasp consumed her face. It slowly melded into a smile as she took each pink slipper out, placing them onto her feet. A small squeal escaped from her lips as she stood and performed a perfect pirouette. As the turn finished she looked up and said aloud, "Thank you, if you are here right now. It's strange accepting a gift from a stranger, but thank you. I haven't had a pair of ballet slippers since I was five."

Sam smiled his whole large mouth. He had made her happy. He had heard her voice.

* * *

As Christmas passed into memory a new semester began. Sam nervously sat next to Finn in the lecture hall, wondering if this would be the class that would result in him learning her name. His leg jittered on the floor next to him in anticipation. Finn tapped him on the shoulder as others filtered through the door and began to talk, "Hey dude is it alright if my step-brother crashed with us next week? He is kind of demanding that he visit."

"Sure man. Fine. Whatever."

"You alright?"

"Cool man."

"Okay," Finn was at a loss as to what to do with his abnormally hyper roommate, but could not deliberate on it more as a man with curly hair, carrying a briefcase, and wearing a sweater-vest demanded the attention of the classroom.

"Good afternoon, I Professor William Schuester. Call me Professor Schue. Welcome to History 1100. Now, I know that a lot of you are only taking this class because it is a general requirement. Great. You better take it seriously. I am a history professor. I wrote a five hundred paper analyzing the eighties and the music of the time. I went Columbia. Now I am a professor here at Ohio State. I have a wife that I love and a passion for-"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of two people rushing into the classroom. Sam instantly sat up. There before him stood Mystery Girl wearing her brown hair held back with a gold headband, wearing a purple cardigan with a black pencil skirt and heels. He was in awe.

Professor Schue was not, "Why are you two late?" his arms folded against his chest.

The male, who Same had ignored, dramatically said, "I was getting coffee when I saw Rachel here falling to the ground, nearly breaking her ankle, so I rushed to her aid and helped her make the rest of the journey to this here building."

Mr. Schue did not look impressed by the heroic effort and turned and said, "Now Rachel, what really happened?"

Rachel stood up straight and said, "Well Professor Schue, Mr. St. James was running late, so much so that he ran straight into me on a patch of black ice, resulting in my fall."

The class laughed at the tale and the disguised burn to the black wearing young man. Sam was worried, what if she had broken her ankle and had been unable to dance? He didn't want to think about that.

"Well you two are just in time. I was about to introduce my research assistants who will be grading papers and teaching when I am sick. Take the floor."

The black wearing man instantly took center stage, his face a smirk, "My name is Jesse St. James. I am a senior, history major, and am set to go to Harvard Law School next fall, you might have hear of it, it's at Harvard. I love history and I am tough on grades. Now I will introduce my lovely assistant—"

"Shut is St. James," Rachel stated to her coworker, "I am Schue's assistant. Not yours."

The class once again laughed as she began to address the class, "Let that be a note, I don't bullshit in grades, papers, or school. You get what you deserve with me. My name is Rachel Berry. I am a physical freshman with enough credits to make me a sophomore. I am history major as well and I am serious about it. You get one fact wrong, you get a critique. Other then that I am a member of the campus literary society. Nice to meet you all."

Sam smiled. He knew her name, he knew her major. He would get to know her. The question was how.

* * *

At the end of the first class Sam went straight up to the classroom to where Schue, St. James, and Rachel seemed to be in a discussion.

"I didn't think about putting you too together as my assistants," he heard Schue say.

Rachel laughed, patting St. James on the chest, "It's alright Schue, as long Jesse can keep it to himself and not steal your research papers."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "It was one paper!"

Rachel turned to him, "One paper which you took from my computer and published in an undergrad journal. That one paper has been the entire basis for my thesis. You lousy fucking lawyer wannabe, that was working toward my Ph.D. It matters for my career. Not yours. Luckily, lawyers depend on deception. You will be a star at Harvard."

"Excuse me," Sam interrupted.

Schue looked toward him, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I think I will need a tutor for this class and was wondering if one of your two assistants could do that for me?"

"Umm, yeah, Rachel I think would be best. Would you mind Rachel?"

Sam turned toward whom once Mystery Girl was looking at her as she looked at him, seeing him as she said, "Of course I don't mind."

"Poor guy needs a tutor in a basic class," Jesse taunted.

Rachel turned to him, "Its smart Jesse, anticipating a subject he needs someone to work with him on."

"Well he must be a real idiot-"

"Stop it right now the two of you," Schue demanded, "Obviously you two can't be professional. But I need you both. St. James you will be grading papers and Rachel you will be my classroom assistant. Got it. Good. Now go."

* * *

As Rachel left the class room Sam was quick to catch up with her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she massaged her temples, "I just really hate Jesse St. James."

"More like St. Douche if you ask me."

She smiled, "Thank you for that. Umm…. When do you want to meet up to tutor?"

"Whenever you're free."

"Well I live in Brenner Hall. What about you?"

"Brenner as well."

"Oh cool. I could help you cram before finals. Not that I advise it. I never cram. But for some it works."

"I'm Sam by the way, "he said, offering a hand.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't even ask your name!"

"It's okay. Happens all the time to the quarterback of the football team."

Now she looked really embarrassed.

"I would apologize but I am not a sports fan."

"It's totally cool. Keeps me humble."

She laughed as they walked up to her dorm room.

"Well this is my stop, it was nice meeting you Sam Evans," she extended her hand to shake his.

"It was an honor to learn your name Rachel Berry," he gingerly grabbed her hand and kissed as blush rose to her cheeks.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

Rachel went into her dorm room, closing her door then running to jump unto the bed of her best friend and roommate.

"Someone seems happy," Blaine Andersen observed.

She shook her head, "I think I have the mystery person who gave me slippers for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Truly. He was sweet, kind, hot. Quarterback. If it's true then I am in heaven."

Blaine laughed, "The quarterback part?"

"No! The sweet part. Blaine, this could be the guy!"

* * *

On another floor Sam Evans ran into Noah Puckerman with broad smile on his face.

"Dude what happened?"

"Mystery Girl is Rachel Berry, history major, Schue's assistant, hates Jesse St. James, and is my new tutor!"

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Next chapter develops friendships and shows Sam and Rachel getting somewhat closer. _


	3. Interlude: Rachel

_Hi there everyone. I am in my study period right and got bored. I have already started writing chapter three but I wanted to write a little bit on the emotions and personal background of the characters. An interlude if you will. I think I will actually do a several interludes (call it a bit of Steinbeck) on each major character. I decided to do the first one on Rachel because while she is one of the main characters I haven't quite established her yet. I also am aware that my stories tend to be heavy in dialogue so this gives you a look into what they are thinking. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Looking For Something

**Rachel Barbra Berry**

Rachel was still in a state of utter shock. No one had ever showed interest in her. She was sweet and kind once people began to talk to her, the hard part was actually getting people to talk to her. She knew she was abrasive. She spent her seventy percent of her time studying when she was outside of class. She was ambitious. Nothing would get in the way of her goals.

She loved academics. Flashcards, highlighters, 100%s on the top of papers and tests, these things were the very ideas that fueled her world. These were the things that made her feel complete. In high school she strived for perfection. She maintained a 4.0 while taking AP classes and classes with the community college. Some would (and did) call her crazy. She didn't care. It was who she was.

That wasn't to say that she didn't have fun. By her senior year she had been captain of her Academic Decathlon team for four years. She was also an active member of the school choir and served as secretary of the French Club for two years, slowly moving up to vice president and president by her senior year. She loved the knowledge of the language. She loved winning the medals. She loved the awards that lined her walls for her superior academic knowledge.

Her friends largely consisted of the members of those teams and clubs. She met Blaine Andersen when she was a freshman. He served as treasurer to the French club. The monthly meetings for social and competition planning eventually turned into coffee after the meetings. Coffees eventually turned into late night foreign film marathons. Foreign film marathons eventually turned into _whenever I feel like seeing my best friend_ time. Their senior year Blaine transferred to Dalton Academy leaving Rachel nearly friendless. Yet as the year progressed she made friends with the people who were in her AP classes which led to mass study sessions that eventually became parties. Her Academic Decathlon team became her family through overnight trips to the state and national competitions. By her the end of the year she was happy with how it had gone and happy to see the year go as she would venture into college.

Blaine going to the University of Ohio was the icing on the cake. They had argued with the dean about how a gay man could room with a female. Rachel went as far as to bring one of her fathers to sue the school for discrimination. They won and were able to room together. Together they made new friends and were happy in college. She had her best friend and that was all that mattered. She once told Blaine, "I have a person who knows me best in the world and somehow loves me. I don't have to worry about this person getting me pregnant and interfering with my career. Who needs a boyfriend?"

She said this so happily that many would be easily fooled. Blaine knew better. Behind the confident façade was girl who was scared that she was too geeky to be loved. She covered this fear with a heavy textbook so that no one could see the loneliness in her eyes as she watched many teenagers fall in love. Pretending that it didn't matter to her was how she saved herself the heartache. She was afraid of rejection and she was afraid of being alone. She was afraid that the academic scores that she strived for would keep her from ever being loved. That was why mystery guy mattered so much. This guy who had watched her dance proved that someone might see her for who she was. Blaine had seen her dance and knew that each movement was the perfect combination of who she truly was: someone who valued the hard work of art, creativity, and self-motivation.

Anyone who saw Rachel Berry dance would see fragments the young girl who was told by her father's at eight that she couldn't take dance lessons because it would interfere with her studies. She rebelled by going to the public library and checking out every book on ballet and learning from those. As she grew she would be found studying for a test while stretching. Her nights alone included independent movies and dancing. Dancing became her escape from the academic pursuits. Her time when her future didn't matter but her heart did. It relieved her of her stress as she prepared for exams and allowed her feel alive when the textbooks weighed on top of her.

Whoever had seen her dance had been exposed to her soul. They knew her not as the "geek" but as the artist. Blaine hoped dearly for his best friend that whoever mystery guy was would cherish who she was. When he heard that it might be Sam Evans he was afraid. Unlike his best friend he knew who the quarterback was. He didn't know Sam but he knew the reputation. He hoped that he was wrong about Sam because in one tiny conversation he had wormed his way into Rachel Berry's fragile heart.

As for Rachel, she was nervous about Sam. She had always feared that the jocks would trick her and break her heart. She was happy at the potential but she was afraid that he would either break her heart or make her forget her goals. She wasn't as ignorant as Blaine thought she was, she was just innocent. She hoped for something yet expected nothing. Yet it still felt strange that one mere conversation could make her feel like her heart was soaring. It was disconcerting even if it did make her happy.

_

* * *

_

_I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story: Krystal, Cupcake-Angel, colorguard17, GleeRachelBerry, LandAmongTheStars, Sweet Romantic, and Keating's Disciple._

_I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. Please message me!_

_Thank You for Reading!-Sami_


	4. Raw

_Are any of you in choir? I am and now I am waiting for the competition to start. Thus I am in my school library writing a chapter. Who knows what will happen to what I have written on my laptop at home. This is something I wasn't planning but Voila! Hope you enjoy it!_

Honesty

Rachel Berry found herself sitting nervously in the library. Sam had demanded that they start tutoring soon because with his inabilities he would be failing in no time. Rachel was not one to disagree with A) Her belief that education came central and B) She needed the money. The silent C) was that she was just excited to see him again. Throughout the one class she was there for she felt him staring at her. Whenever she would turn to look at him she was surprised by his reaction: his eyes would remain trained on her face, smiling as two areas of red formed on his cheeks. She would smile sweetly and then turn back to Schue.

So here she sat, nervously waiting for the star quarterback while wearing a plaid skirt, a gray sweater, and black flats. Her nails tapped the table nervously. He was five minutes late. Her rule was wait ten then leave. Slowly nine ticked by as she gathered the assortment of history books and flashcards and stood to walk to the exit. Just as she was about to take her first step a voice reached her ears," Rachel wait!" Sam yelled through the library.

She turned to see him running to her. All she could do was roll her eyes. "You're late," she established.

"I'm sorry, I had football practice, it ran later than I expected," he explained.

She shook her head, "Sam I understand that you have an extracurricular so if you don't want to be here—"

He cut her off, "Rache, I want to be here," his eyes stared deep into hers, " I am just really tired from practice and coach held us back for twenty more minutes. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Rachel now felt foolish. Of course he would have a logical reason for being late. She looked down at her books, "I am sorry too. I am just serious about school. My friends have even called me the Nazi. I understand if you want a different tutor. I am sure Jesse would offer."

Sam was shocked. How could she think so negatively about herself? Slowly he reached down to pull her face up, and whispered, "Rachel, I need serious. I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to tutor me. Plus I am certain that Jesse isn't nearly as beautiful as you are."

His statement left a blush on her cheeks. He smiled to think that he produced the reaction. An idea began to percolate in his mind as he said, "I have an idea. Instead of tutoring today let's get to know one another? Hang out."

A frown formed on her forehead, "Are you sure? I mean Schue is going to push the class hard."

"Yeah. I'm positive. Let's blow this place."

She bit her lip, as if she was crossing a great mental divide and eventually said, "Okay."

That was how Sam Evans found himself walk with Rachel Berry to the campus coffee shop. For five minutes they merely moved their feet until Rachel said, "I know you play football, but what else do you do?"

Sam was jovial to see her taking interest in him, "I play baseball as well. Outside of sports I am one for video games and secretly," he signaled her to come closer as he whispered, "I cook."

A giggle escaped her lips. She than said dramatically, "Oh how horrible, a man who cooks!"

He laughed along with her, until he asked, "How about you? Is there more to your life then just school?"

"I love school, but yes there is. Here on campus I am a member of the cinema club. Outside of that I cook myself and that's about it. My life is rather simple."

Suddenly Sam whispered out, "What about dancing."

Rachel came to halt, "Dancing," she whispered to herself and turned to look at him, "It was you," she stated.

Sam nodded. All Rachel could do was stare. Here was the man who had left her slippers and had seen her at her most vulnerable moment. How long had he watched? Did he like the dancer or the person. For a week she had hoped he was the guy and yet the reality left her nervous.

"Umm…..Wow. I never expected to meet the guy."

Sam rose his eyes to meet her's, seeing the nervousness that layed in her eyes. "I never expected to meet the girl," he replied, reaching to touch her hand, he continued, "The first time I saw you I was astounded. I didn't know your name yet I knew you. I felt you heart. I had never seen anything so pure and beautiful. All I could wonder was if I would ever get the courage to talk to you. Even now I am shocked that I can."

Rachel responded, "How can you be shocked? Sam, you are the school quarterback, everyone loves you."

"Me or the façade?"

It was now Rachel who reached out to him, cradeling his jaw as she saw his own insecurity, "I can't speak for everyone else but I see someone I could fall for. That is if he could see past my façade."

Sam smiled at her, understanding her. They both wore the mask of reputation and yet both of them wanted someone who could see them as more. Someone who could see beyond talent and trade. Someone who could see their souls and hold them tenderly.

"You are more than a football player, I don't know you yet I want too."

"I want to know you too Rachel Berry."

There in the middle of the campus quad they staring at one another. It could have been described as utterly cheesy, yet for the duo it was they needed. It was raw. It was real. Sam Evans would no longer feel inferior. Rachel Berry would no longer hide her spirit away in a tower of books. Sam had found that tower and crushed it in many silent words. Rachel had reached to him and raised him to stand beside her.

It was just the beginning. No one would be able to predict what would happen next, yet both knew that there was one other person that they could trust. For both of them it felt nice. Like somewhere in the hidden spots of their souls there was someone else who could fit. Who could be there. Even if they didn't know they were looking they had found it. the something they needed for their forevers. Maybe they wouldn't be as solo as they had planned. Maybe they could share their lives. It all depended on question.

"Go out with me tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

"I'd love too," Rachel responded.

_I dedicate this chapter to my best friend because she told me to write the story! 3 'Stina!_

_Thanks for reading everyone!-Sami_


	5. Perhaps

Perhaps

_Okay, so before I am burned on a stake for taking three months to update this I must express my sincere apologies and an explanation. I am an AP student so April and May were dedicated to passing the AP exams for Psychology, World History, and English Language. Also, in early April I began my first job to afford college. I work several nights a week and time in between is spent studying or cleaning. Finally I graduated high school and had a ton of events to go to and plan. I am sorry you guys. Luckily now is summer vacation. I will be working an average of four to five nights a week but I will try to update at least once a week. I am uploading more than one chapter today because this is basically a filler but it was necessary to move on with the story (plus we meet Kurt!) Thank you for reading this, Sami._

Sam Evans was jovial as he walked back to his dorm room after his meeting with Rachel. His heart was light. Somehow he had gotten the nerve to ask her out. It felt amazing. It was amazing. All he had to do was plan the world's most amazing date. What would she like? Where should they go? They had decided to meet after class on tomorrow and go one their date. He had offered to plan it. He felt like an idiot. How was he supposed to know where to take her? What would she like? Idiot, most definitely.

These thoughts came to sudden halt as he acknowledge man standing outside his door. He was tall, he was brunette, he was dressed well, and he was angry. Sam carefully approached him, "Umm, can I help you?"

The man turned to look at him, brashly taking in Sam's appearance of jeans and sweatshirt and said in a crisp voice, "I am looking for one Finnegan Hudson."

Sam stared at him, "Well he is probably out. He may be stupid but does know how to answer a door."

"Please, Frankenteen is lucky if he can answer the door. He was born with brain given to him by Igor."

"Okay, man. I am just going to guess that you are Finn's step-brother Kurt?"

"Yes I am! He take time to tell people that I am arriving yet he can't even be at his dorm when I get here. Idiot."

Sam extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Sam Evans, Finn's roommate."

"Oh thank heavens somewhere can let me in!"

Quietly Sam opened the door to the dorm, not knowing what to make of the man before him. Kurt waltzed in and asked, "Now where will I sleep during the duration of my visit?"

"The floor?" Sam weakly suggested.

Kurt scoffed, "I am Kurt Hummel, future fashion icon and designer. I will not sleep on 'the floor'!"

Sam shrugged, "Takes Finn's bed then."

"And why should I take my step-brother's bed?"

"Because A) He's your step-brother B) He wasn't here to open the door so its revenge and C) I opened the door so I should get points for that."

Kurt nodded his head as he began to fix the bed that was to be his and noted to Sam, "Your more intelligent then I would expect Finn's roommate to be."

Sam, now sitting on his bed using his laptop, replied, "Your more flamboyant then I would expect Finn's brother to be."

"Touché."

Kurt continued to organize the space for his time at Ohio State. As he began to finish he noticed the perplex look on Sam's face.

"What are you working on, if I may ask?"

Sam turned his head to the other man, "Its nothing."

"Well nothing is worth looking that confused about."

Sam sighed, "Its not nothing. I just don't know."

"What is it?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm planning a date!"

"Guy or girl?" Sam gave Kurt a look at this comment, "What? With your bottle blonde hair I could easily call you bi!"

"Girl!"

Kurt moved over to Sam, "Let me help!"

Sam looked bewildered, "Why?"

"Well A) I spend 95% of my time around women meaning I understand them B) I am good at planning things and C) It will give me something to do because Finn has obviously forgotten that I am here."

"You win."

"Yay! Now tell me all about her."

Sam smiled goofily as began to relay the entire saga of how they had met and what had happened. All Kurt could do was sigh at the end, "How romantic. With a story the passionate, you need a jaw dropping first date."

"I have less then twenty-four hours to plan it."

"What! Well thank Prada I am here or else you would have nothing!"

"I'm not that stupid."

"No," Kurt began his critique, "You just gave yourself no time to plan an amazing date with a girl your in love with."

"I'm not in love with her."

"No, but you will be. You should see your eyes when you talk about her. Its like the entire world could end and you would be fine with it as long as your were looking in her eyes."

Sam smiled at the thought, because he knew it was true. He was falling for her and it didn't scare him in the least. He knew in his heart he could trust her not to break it.

"Okay, lets plan the perfect for the girl that I am falling in love with."

Hello Readers! Thank you for reading this chapter! I love all my regular readers! I have 57 of you who have this story on your alerts and that just warms my heart so much so thank you too alabamaxlove aleja1 ,AndromacheCameron ashdanielle AshleyLovesYou bahnannah Bella Kali candylover927 Chelsea Renee colorguard17 Dae'Mone't dewindk Earthsong05 fierce firework FireandIce95 frenchirishjewel GleeRachelberry happinessisHarryPotter Italiagirl jaisterbby jasper37 jmrstarlover kataragurl27 katydid7186 Keating's Disciple kitcatofthenight KJMorse Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind Lily887787 lunar wolfe luvlyash lvee63 Maddzatazz majbitca1 Mandykur Mindori Takahashi missberryfan missfervent mrseligoldsworthy27 Music is my Love and Life nikiki500 omfgimustbejesus Opinionated1234 Princesakarlita411 Randomness96 Scattered Dreams 2015 SciFigal63 silver tears and wasted fears sweetangel2617 The Wonderful Mistique The World is a Stage 'spoison truthfulies Tvnut loves Richard Cypher XxgawjussemokidxX Youliveanduburn.

Big thank you to StinaSoir because she reminded me that when you are an author for fanfic you have an obligation to your readers. I am a fanfic reader and I know I hate it when people don't update (actually looking at this list I have read some of your guys' stuff). Thank you for still reading.

-Sami

(sorry for the long authors note, you guys' just deserves it)


	6. Review

Review

_Hi, I am postponing the date because I wanted to discuss Jesse a bit. He is a major character in the story and this just explains who he is. Ta-Dah. I will post the date today. Promise-Sami_

Rachel Berry was pacing her dorm room. She had nothing to wear! It was ridiculous. She had so many clothes and yet nothing to wear.

"Why not your argyle sweater," Blaine suggested from his place on the bed.

"Which one! I own so much of the stereotypical geek clothing its not even funny!" Rachel yelled.

" I will admit that you own a lot of argyle but that's okay. It's who you are."

At this statement Rachel put her hand to her temples. Blaine sighed, looking at his friend, finally knowing what all of her stress was about.

"This is about St. James, isn't it?" he inquired, knowing the answer, even if she would deny it.

"What," she was stunned at the suggestion, "Blaine, I am going on a date with Sam Evans not Jesse St. James."

"Yeah, but you trust Sam. You like him. You are falling for him. What you don't trust is the past which has already screwed you over, which is Jesse St. James."

"How is that even fathomable?"

Blaine pulled his best friend over to the bed, "You broke up with St. James months ago Rach, and you still haven't talked about it. I know you and I know that if you haven't talked about something then it still is getting too you. You are about to go on your first date since St. James screwed you haven't let that go."

She sighed, "Blaine, your right, this is about Jesse. He turned my world upside down. I will never forgive him. But tonight I want to move on. I need to move on. Sam is nothing like him. I want to be loved. With Jesse it was also school, school, school. I am like that naturally. I loved him, and then he took away the most important thing to me and expected forgiveness. I could forgive infidelity. I couldn't forgive him taking away my research and publishing it as his own. I almost killed him and you know that. The school allowed it even after I fought him. My research! I had been working on that since my junior year! He stole and he knew what he was doing. I have no footing in the academic world because of him. I am angry. But I now know that I want a person who loves life more than school. Who could think about the consequences. I trust Sam. I want Sam."

Blaine smiled, knowing that Rachel had finally let go, "Well lets get you dressed Miss Perfect!"


End file.
